Cow and Mouse: Uncommon Bond
by YuriChan220
Summary: Collection of one-shots of a sempai and her kouhai as they live their everyday lives as a couple.
1. Uncommon Bond

**Cow and Mouse: Uncommon Bond**

 **Pairing: Nezu x Ushiwaka**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own "Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san" or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and here is my Ushiwaka x Nezu fanfic! Unfortunately, Ushiwaka gets less screen time in the anime, but appears a lot more in the manga. Also, Chapter 11 came out not too long ago, where we get to see facts about Ushiwaka at the end, just like the others from the previous chapters.**

 **Once again, I'm making most of these one-shots all into one story, just like my Inugami x Nekoyama story. So, I hope you all enjoy this one. :)**

* * *

One afternoon, while sitting alone in the biology club room, Yukiji Ushiwaka, rests her head on her hand while waiting for her underclassman, Mikine Nezu to arrive, along with Yachiyo Inugami and Suzu Nekoyama. As time ticks, she looks up at the door, waiting for it to open and prepare to greet her underclassman. She even has the tea prepared for all of them to have. However, she wonders what she'll do after school . . .

"Sempai," Mikine says as she opens the door. "We're here."

Yukiji smiles as she stands up from the desk. "Oh, welcome! Here, I've prepared the tea for all of you."

"Oh, thank you!" Yachiyo says, cheerfully.

"Nice to see you again, Ushiwaka-sempai," Suzu greets while bowing.

"Likewise," Yukiji says while returning the favor.

As the four of them sit together, there is a little bit of silence while everyone is drinking their tea when Yachiyo speaks up.

"So . . . how are you doing, Ushiwaka-sempai? Are you two going to hook up yet?"

"U-uh, what are you saying?" The dark haired girl smiles nervously while turning to her underclassman. "Miki and I are just childhood friends."

"Oh, we're more than that," Mikine says as she links arms with her upperclassman. "Like I said before, she's my wife."

"I-I don't think it's like that at all."

"Oh, don't be shy~!" Yachiyo coos. "After all, Nekoyama-san and I are a couple, too! So, it's fine if you two are together!"

"B-but Inugami-san, I-I'm not sure if that's the case . . ."

Suzu rubs her chin for a moment until she snaps her fingers. "Oh, I get it! Ushiwaka-sempai's name, right? She's a cow and Nezu-san is a mouse. It's an uncommon bond between them."

Yachiyo's pony-tail wags in excitement. "Uncommon bond or not, Ushiwaka-sempai and Nezu-san are meant to be together! Nezu-san even said it herself!"

 _Oh, boy. Why are we even talking about this stuff?_ Yukiji thinks to herself as she sweat drops.

Mikine smiles as she pulls closer to her sempai. "I agree." She turns to the cow-like girl and stares at her lovingly. "I love you, Sempai. We may have known each other when we were little, but I still admire you as my lover."

"Miki . . ." At that point, Yukiji blushes from the quiet girl's sudden confession. Though, they were together for a long time, she had never expected a full on confession from her. And it makes her quite happy, to be honest.

"Yes, yes, yes~!" Yachiyo cheers, pumping up fists in the air back and forth. "I LOVE a good confession from you, Nezu-san~! It's just super awesome!"

"Ushiwaka-sempai, you're blushing," Suzu says. "Are you feeling okay?"

Yukiji snaps out of it and turns to the cat-like girl. "Huh? O-oh, it's nothing. I mean . . . Miki and I _have_ been together for quite a while, haven't we?"

"Yes," Mikine replies as she hugs her lover. "Remember one time when we would play together at the playground a lot?"

"I do remember that," Yukiji replies. "You also used to come over to my house every day because I was the only one who you got along with. It was a shame that you didn't make any other friends back then. And you are still clingy with me to this day."

"I know. Because you're my wife."

"Th-that's not what I had in mind . . ." Yukiji says while sweat dropping again.

All of them laugh it off as they continue to chat with each other. Yukiji thinks back on the confession Mikine just said to her a few minutes ago and blushes. Thinking back, Yukiji remembers the time when the quiet girl said the exact same thing when they were little, though, she thought it was a joke to begin with. But as years passed, Yukiji realized that Mikine was serious about it after seeing the mouse-like girl attached to her all the time.

Soon, after an hour has passed, it's time for the club to end. Both Yukiji and Mikine wave good-bye to Yachiyo and Suzu, in which they return the favor and slide the door closed. Turning towards each other, Yukiji and Mikine take each other's hands as their fingers intertwine and stare lovingly at each other.

"Miki," she whispers. "Now that you and I are together . . . and even if it's a little early for us . . . I'll gladly become your true wife."

The quiet girl smiles happily as she wraps her arms around her lover. "Yuki . . . thank you!"

And then, Yukiji's eyes widen as she feels lips touching hers. Mikine is standing on her tip toes to reach her sempai and kiss her gently. After a few seconds, Yukiji returns the kiss while wrapping her arms around the petite girl and pull away to catch their breath.

"I love you, Miki." Yukiji whispers. "I'm glad we're childhood friends."

"Me, too, Yuki," the quiet girl says. "There's no one other than you that I love."

* * *

 **A/N: Short one, but that's all I can think of. Also, this is an example of "you can't always rely on anime" situation. You see, the anime lacks character development where the manga does. So, the fact that Ushiwaka and Nezu are childhood friends is very true. Also, I made up their memories since a few of them are mentioned in the manga, so I decided "What the heck?"**

 **Anyway, I'll post either one or two chapters depending on how much time I have. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Her Inner Bull Unleashed

**Chapter 2**

 **Her Inner Bull Unleashed**

 **Genre: Humor**

In the school halls, Yachiyo and Suzu walk together to the biology club when they notice Yukiji and Nezu stepping out of the door.

"Oh, my!" Yukiji says. "What a wonderful surprise! We've been expecting you."

"Come on in," the quiet girl says as she gestures her hand towards the door.

Yachiyo smiles as she shakes her head and politely says, "Thanks for the offer, but Nekoyama-san and I are actually going for a walk outside. Want to join us?"

"Um, well . . ." Yukiji starts when Mikine cuts her off.

"We'd love to," the quiet girl says.

"What's wrong, Ushiwaka-sempai?" Yachiyo asks, now turning to the upperclassman. "It's a nice day out, so why not take advantage of it?"

The dark haired girl thinks for a moment and nods. "Mm. I guess you're right. Let's go."

"Yay! I love it when all four of us are together! Hey, it's like a double date, isn't it!?" Yachiyo's pony-tail is wagging like crazy from all the excitement.

"I guess it is," Yukiji agrees.

"Say, speaking of which, where's Aki-san?" Mikine asks.

"She's at her club meeting again," Yachiyo replies. "But no worries. Nekoyama-san and I have the company we need all right here."

Suzu blushes from that statement. "Wh-what's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Once the 2 couples were outside, they begin their lovely walk together. However, after a few minutes on the sidewalk, the hot blazing sun starts to slow down the two pairs.

"Oh, man! Why does it have to be _this_ hot on a day like this?" Yachiyo says as she takes out a red colored handkerchief and begins to wipe the sweat off her face.

Unfortunately, Yukiji notices this and begins to shake uncontrollably. Mikine gently takes her by the arm.

"Stay calm, Yuki," she says softly. "Please, we don't need this right now."

"B-but the c-color," Yukiji says. "It's . . . it's like danger is right in front of my face . . ."

"Please . . . Yuki, you know what happens when you stare at red for too long, don't you?"

"I know, but-"

"So, just turn around until Inugami-san puts that away, alright?"

Yukiji nods and quickly turns her back on Yachiyo while taking deep breaths to calm herself down with Mikine keeping watch. When Yachiyo puts it back in her skirt pocket, Mikine signals her sempai to turn back and keep on walking. Yachiyo turns around to notice Yukiji sweating as well, but much worse than Yachiyo.

"Are you alright, Ushiwaka-sempai?" she asks. "Do you need a handkerchief, too?"

"Uh, no I'm quite fine," Yukiji replies while waving her hands back and forth.

"But you're totally sweating," Suzu points out. "In fact, a lot more than Inugami-san right here."

"Here," Yachiyo says as she takes out the handkerchief. "I'm sure you'll feel better using this."

Once again, the moment Yukiji sees the color red, her body begins to shake uncontrollably again and immediately turns away.

"I-Inugami-san!" Yukiji cries while burying her head in her hands. "D-don't you have any other colors than red? Y-you know how I am with the color red, right?"

Yachiyo stares at the handkerchief. "But . . . this is the only color I have with me today."

Yukiji gasps and groans while tears are starting to form in her eyes. "M-maybe we should go back. I . . . just don't feel well right now."

Yachiyo rubs her chin while having an evil grin on her face. "Maybe not. I got an idea."

Mikine walks over to Suzu and whispers, "What's she going to do, Nekoyama-san?"

"Actually, I don't even want to know," Suzu replies with a shrug.

"Ushiwaka-sempai!" Yachiyo calls.

"Eh?" Lifting up her head, she sees Yachiyo about 10 feet away from her, waving the little red handkerchief. The shaking becomes more and more quick and she lowers her head with her long bangs hiding her expression. "I-Inugami-san . . . wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious, Ushiwaka-sempai?" Yachiyo says, cheerfully. "I'm playing with you!"

"Here it comes," Mikine says.

"P-put that thing away . . . right now," Yukiji says, now gritting her teeth and stomping her foot like a bull ready to charge. "Because if you don't . . ." Red glowing eyes start to appear on the dark-haired girl's face. "I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUU!"

Running at full speed, Yukiji charges at Inugami, in which she successfully dodges and pulls away the handkerchief in the process. The cow-like girl slide stops, creating some dust and angrily turns back at the dog-like girl, who is teasing her once again with the red handkerchief.

"Yoo-hoo~! Ushiwaka-sempai!" Yachiyo coos. "Come and get it!"

Yukiji stomps her foot again and starts running at full speed again. However, Yachiyo dodges again and laughs as soon as Yukiji slide stops again. Suzu and Mikine stare in amazement as they witness this exciting scene.

"Do you think Inugami-san is doing what I think she's doing?" Suzu asks.

Mikine nods. "Yes. I can already tell."

After stopping for the fourth time, Yukiji pants hard while still having her long bangs cover her expression. Yachiyo comes over and giggles.

"Isn't it fun, Ushiwaka-sempai?" she says.

"P-please, Inugami-san," Yukiji whispers. "I . . . I can't resist the color red. Put it away, I'm begging you!"

"Not yet," Yachiyo says as she holds up the handkerchief. "How about one more run and then we'll call it a day, okay~!" Stepping back, she waves it around while calling out her name.

Yukiji slowly stands up while huffing loudly and stomping her foot. Then, she charges at full speed again and this time, she has her eyes directly on Yachiyo. When the dog-like girl throws up the handkerchief, Yukiji ducks under, swiftly turns and tackles Yachiyo to the ground, making her let the small cloth fly in the process. Suzu and Mikine gasp as they come over to their partners to see if they are alright.

Yukiji is the first to recover and rubs her head in pain. "Ohhhh . . . my head . . ." She looks down to see Yachiyo unconscious after that hard tackle. "Ah! Inugami-san! I'm so sorry!"

"It's her fault to begin with," Suzu says, crossing her arms. "I can't believe she would use Ushiwaka-sempai's weakness just to play with her. And look, she's even more tired than before. Honestly, that girl . . ."

"Owwww . . ." Yachiyo groans as she sits up and rubs her head in pain. "What a hit I took."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Inugami-san!" Yukiji cries. "I didn't mean to, it just . . . happened!"

"No, I should be the one who's sorry," Yachiyo says.

"Huh!?" Suzu and Mikine gasp. They never expected Yachiyo to apologize that quickly and admit her faults.

"I know it's wrong to use your weakness just to play with you, but all I wanted to do is have fun," Yachiyo explains. "After all, all four of us should have a good time, right?"

"Yes, I guess you're right," Yukiji says as she helps Yachiyo up.

"Say, why don't all of us go and have some ice cream?" Mikine suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea," Yukiji says.

"I'm in!" Yachiyo chimes in.

"Sounds good to me," Suzu adds.

"Alright, let's go!" Yachiyo says.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, the four girls walk out with cups of ice cream in their hands and sit on two benches, enjoying their deserts. Yukiji has vanilla ice cream and Mikine has chocolate chip ice cream while Yachiyo also has vanilla and Suzu with rum raisin.

"Yuki," Mikine says, softly.

"Hm?" Upon turning to her girlfriend, Mikine offers her childhood friend and lover some of her vanilla.

"Have some, Yuki," Mikine says. "It's really good."

Yukiji giggles. "My pleasure." She eats the chocolate chip ice cream and closes her eyes at the taste. "Mm . . . delicious."

"I'm glad," Mikine smiles.

The cow-like girl suddenly returns the favor. "I'll bet you'll like this one as well."

The quiet girl eats it and smiles at the taste. "Yes, you're right. Very delicious." She then looks over at Yachiyo and Suzu, who are also enjoying their desert and sharing indirect kisses. She then turns to lover and smiles as she rests her head on her sempai's shoulder.

After about an hour, the sun begins to set and the four girls stand up to go their separate ways.

"Thanks for hanging out with us," Yachiyo says. "I had a great time."

"Same here," Yukiji says.

"I hope we can hang out like this again," Mikine says.

"Yes, definitely," Suzu says.

After a final wave of good-byes, Yachiyo and Suzu walk away with smiles on their faces. When they are about to turn a corner, Mikine turns toward her childhood friend with the look of concern.

"Are you okay, Yuki?" she asks. "Was Inugami-san being too hard on you?"

Yukiji shakes her head. "She may have, but to be honest, I was never fired up like this in my life. It felt . . . good."

"Good?" Mikine raises an eyebrow, not sure of what her lover meant.

"I never liked running, nor any other exercise related stuff for as long as I can remember," Yukiji explains. "But as crazy as it seems, I believe that Inugami-san is trying to help me to get in shape just a little bit."

Mikine wraps her arms around her lover and smiles. "I'm glad we had a good time with those two, though, Inugami-san can be a jerk sometimes."

Yukiji laughs nervously. "Sometimes, her crazy ideas can be quite helpful."

* * *

 **A/N: Well . . . what do you think? Crazy, I know. In Chapter 10 of the manga, we get to see Ushiwaka's animal trait go into action . . . well, a little, but it's all explained there. So, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review. :)**


	3. Sickness

**Chapter 3**

 **Sickness**

Mikine lays in bed while coughing. "Ugh . . . I don't feel so good," she groans as she pulls out her thermometer from her mouth. It read "103.2". "As expected, a fever." She wasn't feeling too well yesterday either when she and her sempai, Yukiji, were talking with Yachiyo and Suzu at the biology club room. Yukiji suspected something was wrong with her childhood friend, but Mikine denied it, saying that it was just her imagination.

But to her surprise, the next morning, Mikine's head felt like it's boiling hot and wasn't able to get out of bed easily as usual. That's when she knew that she had a slight fever today.

"Haaah . . . and I have class today as well," the mouse like girl says to herself. "Maybe I'll ask Inugami-san for some help when I get better. Or maybe call in Yuki to bring in the homework so I can get started once school ends." Figuring that her second choice is a better idea, she pulls out her phone to call in her childhood friend and tell her the bad news.

"Didn't I tell you to go to the nurse's office sooner?" Yukiji says, sternly.

"Yes . . ."

"Mm . . . well, I'll make sure to get your homework from Inugami-san after school, okay? I'll make you your favorite beef curry, too, if you want."

Mikine blushes as she looks down at her sheets. "That . . . would be nice."

"Alright then. See you after school."

"Okay. Bye."

Mikine hangs up the phone and lies back in bed while looking up at the ceiling. _Haaah . . . I miss Yuki already . . ._ she thinks to herself. As sleep starts to take over, she closes her eyes

* * *

 _Biology Club Room_

Yachiyo and Suzu enter the club room and meet up with Yukiji who is resting her head on her hand with a sad expression on her face.

"Ushiwaka-sempai," Yachiyo says. "Have you seen Nezu-san? I haven't seen her since this morning."

"She called in sick," Yukiji replies. "And I was wondering if you can make some copies of the homework you received so that I can deliver them to her after school."

"Oh, sure," Yachiyo takes out the homework from her bag. "I actually haven't started them yet, so it's a perfect time to make some copies. I'll be right back." She plants a quick kiss on Suzu's forehead, which makes her blush and goes off to make some copies.

Both Suzu and Yukiji remain silent until the cat-like girl speaks up.

"S-so . . . how is it going with you two being a couple?" she asks.

"It's going fine," Yukiji replies. "Both of us are just enjoying ourselves as we're dating. Though, we haven't really come up with anything special yet."

"I see."

"How's it going with you and Inugami-san?" Yukiji asks.

"It's been okay," Suzu replies with a blush. "Both of us haven't really done anything special either."

"Mm. It's hard to come up with something special when you're a couple, right?"

"Mm-hmm . . ."

"Well, don't give up now," Yukiji says while patting Suzu's head. "I'm sure both of us will do something fun, even for a double date, too."

The cat like girl smiles. "You're right."

Just then, the door slides open and Yachiyo enters with the copies of Nezu's homework and hands it to Yukiji.

"Here you go," she says. "Sorry it took so long."

"Oh, no problem," the cow-like girl says with a smile. "You've been a big help. Thank you."

* * *

 _After school_

Yukiji packs her things and heads over to her house to get some ingredients to make some beef curry she promised Mikine, which took about 20 minutes, plus making sure she had everything she needed. She leaves the house and arrives at Mikine's house and walks up to her room to knock on the door.

"Come in," she says, softly.

Yukiji opens the door to greet her quiet kohai and sits beside her. "How are you feeling, Miki?"

"I'm feeling a little better," Mikine replies. "My head still hurts, though."

"I see." She says, giving her a worried look before standing up. "Well, I brought the ingredients to make some beef curry for dinner tonight, plus some medicine to help you feel better."

"Thanks, Yuki," Mikine says.

The cow-like girl nods as she opens the door again and looks back at her lover. "It won't be long. The curry takes time to cook, okay?"

"That's fine. You go on ahead."

"Thanks."

"Oh, before I forget . . ." She digs into her school bag and pulls out the homework Yachiyo copied. "I asked Inugami-san to give me the homework, so that I can deliver it to you after school. You can work on it while I cook the curry."

Mikine smiles as she takes the papers. "Thanks, Yuki. And tell Inugami-san thanks as well."

"I will."

With that, Yukiji closes the door and a small smile appears on the quiet girl's face while blushing. Yukiji arrives in the kitchen to get started on the beef curry, which took about a half-hour to make. Once it's done, she stirs the curry to mix in the ingredient once more and serve them on 2 plates, one of then being on a tray. She then, carefully carries the tray upstairs to Mikine's room and gently places it on Mikine's lap.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yukiji says. "Well, enjoy."

"Thanks, Yuki." She takes a bite of it after blowing it a few times and smiles. "Mm. It's really good."

"I'm glad," Yukiji says.

There is silence as the two eat curry together until Mikine finishes and hands the tray to Yukiji. But before she can take the tray, the cow-like girl pulls out the medicine and pours the liquid on a spoon.

"Miki, say 'Ahh'~!" she coos.

The quiet girl eats it and swallows it. Giggling, the cow-like girl gently strokes her hair and stands up while holding the tray.

"Miki," she says. "I'm going to head back to my home in a little while."

"Alright," the quiet girl says, looking down at the covers.

Yukiji's expression softens a little as she sets down the tray and comes over to her bedside. "What's wrong, Miki? Do you want me to stay longer?"

"Th-that's not it . . ."

The cow-like girl smiles at her lover as she kisses her on the forehead. "Hey, once you'll feel better, both of us can walk together like we do every day. You can count on that."

After a few seconds, a small smile appears on the quiet girl's face. "You're right. Thanks, Yuki . . . for taking care of me."

The cow-like girl strokes her hair and kisses her again as she takes the tray and heads downstairs. _I"m sure Miki will feel better by tomorrow,_ Yukiji thinks to herself. _The medicine I gave her will definitely work._

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _Ding! Dong!_

Mikine opens the door to see her childhood friend standing by her door with a smile.

"Hey, Miki," she says. "You look better today."

"I am," the quiet girl replies with a smile. "And it's all thanks to you." She comes over, leans in and plants a quick kiss on the lips.

Yukiji giggles. "I'm just here to help out my childhood friend and lover. After all, Inugami-san and Nekoyama-san missed you yesterday. I'm sure we'll have lots to talk about at our biology club today."

"Mm-hmm." Mikine links arms with the cow-like girl and rests her head on her shoulder. "Shall we go, Yuki?"

"Absolutely."

With that, the two start walking to school together with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating sooner. First writer's block, second, I had other ideas in mind to write and had to do some house chores. So, I hope this chapter can make all of it up.**

 **Also . . . (sigh) everyone, please! Give Ushiwaka and Nezu a chance! I mean, I had no idea that this couple isn't as popular as Inugami x Nekoyama. That's another reason why I haven't been updating. I get the feeling that this couple doesn't really get that much attention.**

 **Anyway, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
